


For the love of Camren!

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [20]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “Our friends all invited us on a road trip and we couldn’t say no, so we went and it was super awkward until someone yelled about the sexual tension between us and we finally talked about it”





	For the love of Camren!

**Author's Note:**

> Since updates are going to be slow from tomorrow onward, I thought I'd post one last long one just to tie you over until I can post again.
> 
> This one got way out of hand but dear god is it fun to write UST with these two. This might be my favourite so far just because I've spent so long writing it and because it was soooo FUN

It would be fun they said. A nice end to a long ass time recording their album. Dinah had insisted. Normani had insisted. Ally had just demanded and ordered. Lauren had sighed, complaining that she’d miss the next season of Game of Thrones if they went. That was shot down in flames. So Lauren had reluctantly agreed and packed a bag.

 

That left Camila. After Camila had left there’d been a few tense months before Dinah reached out and explained that they didn’t hate her, they were just hurt that she’d left. Camila had agreed that she was so sorry but she had to. The five of them met up and Camila explained everything. The other four forgave her and while the public were convinced they were at war with each other the truth was they were as close as they were when they first started. 

 

So yeah, Ally rang up Camila and told her about the road trip. Camila was skeptical, she’d just finished her first solo tour with Bruno Mars and only a few nights ago had decided to go back to Miami for a while. Camila had handed over the supporting act gig to Dua Lipa at her last show and to be honest Camila had been looking forward to just relaxing at home with her family. Ally had sold it with a small guilt trip about missing her while she was on tour and added they were taking their tour bus for a 38 hour trip.

 

So here she was. Waiting outside the Fifth Harmony tour bus, leaning against the side at some ridiculously early wake up time where the sun wasn’t even up yet. And it’s Miami so the sun is always up. But not at this freaking time. Hell Camila was wondering why she was even up. And where the fuck was everyone? The bus wasn’t open yet so she must be the first one there. Although that was kind of a giveaway since no one else was there. Look Camila was tired meaning her brain was slow and half asleep still.

 

She was tempted to just fall asleep standing up like a horse when there was a crunch of gravel under a boot. Camila’s eyes shot open to see Lauren making her way across the parking lot. Even in sweatpants and a hoodie Lauren looked flawless, her face free of makeup, her eyes drooping and tired yet still a vibrant green. The boots on her feet weren’t laced up, nor were they exceptionally new and shiny. She was yawning as she dragged a suitcase behind her, swearing every time it got stuck on a pebble.

 

Lauren finally stopped in front of Camila with a sigh. Leaning her hand on the bus, just above Camila’s shoulder. Camila swallowed as Lauren held herself up, letting go of the handle to cover another yawn.

  
“Where the fuck is everyone?” She asked, her voice gravelly and thick with sleep. Camila cleared her suddenly dry throat and shrugged.

  
“Dunno. I was the first one here.” Camila replied with a small smile. Lauren looked down at her and sighed, her eyes watching Camila curiously.

 

“You do realise that this hoodie,” Lauren reached up to tug on the hem of the black hoodie Camila was wearing. “Is one of mine?” Camila bit back a smile. She knew exactly what she was doing when she stole this black hoodie out of Lauren’s bunk on the first day of the tour. It smelled like her, it was warm and it had  _ Jauregui ‘96  _ in bold white letters on the back.

 

“Huh, didn’t even notice.” Camila replied, looking down at the too big sleeves as they hung just past her fingertips. Lauren raised her eyebrow.

 

“You didn’t think it was too big?”   
  
“All my clothes are too big. I’m short.” Camila argued lightly. Lauren rolled her eyes.

  
“Camz, you are not that short. And you don’t own any baggy clothes.” Lauren replied. Camila tilted her head.

  
“How would you know I don’t own baggy clothes?” She asked. Lauren smirked and looked down Camila’s body.

  
“Trust me. I know you don’t.” Lauren grinned and Camila looked at her expectantly, waiting for a real answer. Lauren sighed. “You do realise if you owned any baggy clothes, your ass would always be covered. And trust me, it is never covered.” Lauren said lowly. Camila grinned.

  
“You saying you stare at my ass Jauregui?” Camila teased. Lauren shrugged slowly, running her tongue over slightly chapped lips.

  
“I mean… can you blame me really?”

 

“What you two whispering about?” Dinah’s voice sounded right next to them and Camila squealed, knocking Lauren’s hand up and she stumbled closer to Camila, her other hand landing roughly on Camila’s waist.

 

“Shit Dinah.” Lauren growled. Camila finally calmed her heart and saw Normani, Ally and Satan’s spawn (Dinah) standing next to them with smirks on their faces.

 

“Cheechee that was rude.” Camila glared at Dinah who just smirked harder.

  
“Not my fault you two were so wrapped up in your own little world that you didn’t hear us coming.” Dinah argued as the driver - Tommy - appeared behind them, unlocking the bus door. Dinah shot on like the Flash and was claiming a bunk before anybody else could even move. Normani shook her head and slowly climbed in, followed closely by Ally. Tommy started loading up suitcases and bags as Camila and Lauren climbed into the bus with smiles on their faces.

 

Maybe this road trip wouldn’t be too bad.

 

\----

 

Camila was wrong. It was bad. Well it wasn’t bad but it wasn’t good either. It’d been two hours since they set off and Dinah had fallen back to sleep, cuddling Normani like her life depended on it. Ally had disappeared to talk to Tommy while he drove, leaving Lauren and Camila sitting in the back lounge, vaguely watching TV.

 

Lauren had since taken off her hoodie and was left in a low cut t-shirt as she read her book. Camila kept yawning every two minutes and she could tell Lauren was noticing. It was after the fifth time in a minute that she snapped.

  
“You know you could just sleep.” Lauren said. Camila smiled sheepishly.

 

“I don’t want to though. Like you know when you're so tired that you just can’t go to sleep.” Camila sighed and frowned. Lauren laughed and shook her head.

  
“You're so weird sometimes.” She muttered, before patting the sofa next to her. Camila frowned. “Come over here.” Lauren said. Camila scooted over on the sofa next to Lauren. Lauren wrapped her arm around Camila’s shoulder and pulled her into her side, gently guiding Camila’s head onto her shoulder.

 

“Now sleep.” Lauren muttered, picking up a book and holding it open with one hand. Camila smiled, pulling her feet up to tuck them under her body and she closed her eyes; feeling Lauren’s hand running through her hair softly and listening to the slow, calm breathing from the girl next to her. Camila felt herself falling to sleep but not before she heard the rapid beat of Lauren’s heart under her skin. For someone so calm her heart was pulsing like she’d run a marathon. Camila didn’t have time to ask before she fell to sleep.

 

\----

 

It was the loud noise that woke Camila up. She hummed in irritation and snuggled further into her pillow.

  
“You comfortable Mila?” Normani’s voice trickled into Camila’s subconscious and she nodded in response.

 

“Woah, Walz! Get a room!” Dinah’s voice shocked Camila fully awake and she sprung up, almost falling off the sofa if Lauren hadn’t grabbed her arm.

 

“Wha?” Camila mumbled, rubbing her arms.

  
“Look we know Lauser here is your type and all but I’d rather not see you with your face in her boobs.” Dinah said as she collapsed on the sofa next to Camila.

 

Shit. Not a pillow she was lying on then. Camila could feel herself blushing and when she looked over at Lauren she was met with a smug smirk.

 

“Have a nice sleep Camz?” She asked innocently. Camila scowled at her, leaning back against the sofa and folding her arms.

 

“Shut up. You should’ve told me.” She grumbled. Lauren leaned over so she was right next to Camila’s ear.

 

“What if I liked you there?” She asked, her voice low, velvety and everything needed to send Camila into a blushing cuban.

 

“You guys wanna watch a movie?” Normani asked, flipping through their DVD collection. Camila saw her escape and nodded.

  
“I’ll go get Ally!” She shouted, shooting out the room before anyone (read: Lauren) could stop her.

 

\----

 

Camila strolled down the bus and stopped in the kitchen to get a drink before shouting for Ally. She appeared through the door with a smile.   
  
“Yeah Mila?” She asked. Camila downed her water and pointed to the back of the bus.

 

“We’re watching a movie if you wanna join us.” Camila said. Ally grinned and ran down to the back of the bus. Camila shook her head, so full of joy when she’d got up so early and not slept since. Camila hadn’t even noticed anyone join her in the kitchen until she felt a front pressed up against her back. Camila watched as black painted nails reached up and past her to grab a bowl from the cupboard.

 

“Camz, could you grab the popcorn?” Lauren asked, barely moving back to let Camila move. Camila squeaked out a hum before she stepped to the side and grabbed the box off the counter. She turned around and passed it to Lauren, their fingers brushing as Lauren grabbed it. Lauren smiled and turned to the microwave.

 

Camila stepped right into Lauren’s space and Lauren, startled, leaned into the wall of the drivers seat next to the kitchen counter. Camila placed her hand on the counter and leaned further up towards Lauren.

 

“Just so you know… two can play this game Lo.” Camila whispered, watching as Lauren’s eyes darkened with each word. Camila smirked, stepping back and turning on her heel, head down as she walked towards the back lounge.

 

Dinah had always said she was a dangerous flirt.

 

\----

 

“So what’s up with you and Laur?” Ally asked as Camila sat down. Camila looked out the still open door and saw Lauren still against the wall, blinking and trying to relax. Camila smirked and shrugged.

  
“Nothing.”   
  
“Bullshit.” Dinah piped up. “You two have always been different with each other but this is next level shit.” Normani agreed from where she was trying to put on the movie.

  
“She’s right Mila.” Normani sighed as the movie finally started.

  
“Lo! Hurry up!” Camila whined, she watched as Lauren snapped out of her daze at the sound of Camila’s voice.

 

“I’m coming!” She called back as she jogged down the bus with a bowl of popcorn in her hand. Just as she closed the lounge door Camila snorted.

 

“That’s what she said.” Ally and Normani gasped at that. Hell even Dinah looked surprised. Lauren just looked at her with wide eyes. Camila shrugged unapologetically. “Well it’s true.”

 

Lauren sat down next to Camila and handed her the bowl, focusing hard on the TV. Camila smiled triumphantly.

 

“Not so fun when the tables turn is it?” Camila whispered once everyone had recovered from Camila’s outburst. Lauren just narrowed her eyes at her before turning back to the screen.

 

\----

 

It was now hour ten of the road trip. They’d watched two movies, slept, talked and now Dinah insisted they play a game.

 

“It’s final Chancho. We’re playing Never Have I Ever.” Dinah said, much to Camila’s dismay. Sure the last time they’d played this was years ago and Camila had done more now but still this could end badly. Badly as in embarrassing.

 

“Alright Allycat start us off.” Normani said with a grin. Ally paused for a second.

 

“Never have I ever kissed a girl.” She smirked looking at Lauren. Lauren sighed and put a finger down. Camila shrugged and did as well. The other four looked over at her in surprise.

 

“When? Where? And most importantly who?” Dinah asked with a shocked expression. “And why was I unaware?” Camila looked down at her lap with a bashful smile on her face.

 

“It was about a week ago, last night of my tour. The after party Bruno threw me and my team. And it was Dua Lipa.” Camila said. “You weren’t aware because I didn’t tell you.” There was a brief silence before Lauren spoke up.

  
“Dua’s hot. Doesn’t surprise me.” Lauren shrugged. Camila looked at her with a confused smile. Lauren’s words were casual but the fire in her eyes told Camila that Dua was suddenly not a favourite of Lauren’s anymore.

 

“Right my go!” Dinah exclaims. “Um… never have I ever had a crush on someone on tour.” Normani, Lauren and Camila lower a finger. “Oh wait shit so have I.” Dinah winced and joined them. Lauren snorted.

 

“You're supposed to do ones you haven’t done D.”   
  


“Shut up.” Dinah muttered.

 

“Names people. Names.” Ally said with a smirk.

  
“Dinah.” Normani muttered.

  
“Mani.” Dinah mumbled.

 

“Demi.” Lauren sighed. 

  
“Dua.” Camila replied. Dinah raised her eyebrows. “She was part of the tour. She was there for a few of the shows.”

 

“Mani, your go.” Dinah said nudging her shoulder.

  
“Wait wait wait.” Ally interrupted. “You two had a crush on each other?” Normani and Dinah glanced at each other and shrugged simultaneously.

 

“Well I got a date out of it so yeah.” Dinah admitted with a smile.

  
“What! When! Where! Why didn’t you tell me China!” Camila yelled. Dinah levelled her with a look.

 

“Like you told me about Dua?” Camila winced. “It was just after our tour ended. Last week. At the beach.” Dinah said with a smile.

 

“And?” Lauren asked.

 

“And what?” Normani replied. Lauren rolled her eyes.

 

“Are you guys together or what?” Lauren explained. Normani glanced at Dinah who grinned.

  
“Whatcha say Mani? Wanna be my girlfriend?” Dinah asked. Normani nodded slowly.

 

“I’m afraid of where this is going to go but sure.” Normani said. Dinah frowned.

 

“Why are you scared?” She asked. Normani raised her eyebrow.

  
“Dinah… it’s you.” Dinah paused before nodding.

 

“Yeah okay I see your point. Mila! You're up!” Camila paused while she thought.

  
“Never have I ever got a tattoo.” She said with a smirk. Lauren sighed loudly.

 

“Seriously?” She muttered, lowering her finger. Camila shrugged before looking at Lauren expectantly. “Oh me now? Right…” She paused for a long time. Camila knew she was trying to think of something about her.

 

“Anytime today Ralph.” Dinah drawled, now with her arm around Normani’s shoulder and her temple resting against Normani’s head.

  
“Never have I ever stolen someone’s hoodie.” Lauren smirked and Camila scowled and put her finger down as did the other three. Lauren looked at them in surprise. “What?”   
  
“Mani’s.” Dinah admitted. Normani gasped.

  
“That’s where my favourite one went!” She exclaimed. Dinah chuckled nervously. “Actually I stole yours so never mind.” Dinah shook her head and they turned to Ally and Camila.

  
“Troys. Still haven’t given it back.” Ally shrugged. They looked at her skeptically. “And he won’t get it back. It’s warm.” She added. Camila laughed.

 

“And you Chanch?” Dinah prompted. Lauren smirked at her expectantly. Camila smiled sweetly.

  
“Dua’s.” She replied. Lauren’s jaw dropped and she looked at her in disbelief.

 

“Fucking lies Camz.” She said, her voice getting higher in pitch. Camila laughed, ran to her bunk and pulled out a large navy hoodie.

 

“This is Dua’s. I stole it when I was leaving her tour bus.” She laughed and threw it back in her bunk before sitting next to Lauren again. Lauren shifted closer to her, eyes blazing and jaw clenched.

 

“Not the only one you’ve stolen either.” Lauren was almost growling now.

 

“Lo, your name is literally on my body, I think they know I stole it.” Camila deadpanned. Lauren leaned forward again.

 

“Still would’ve been nice to hear it.” Camila rolled her eyes.

 

“And I stole Lauren’s. Happy?” Camila said, her question aimed at a smirking Lauren.

 

“Why were you in her tour bus?” Ally asked, oh so innocent. Camila blushed slightly.

 

“We’re friends.” She replied. Dinah snorted.

 

“‘Friends’. We know what ‘friends’ means.” She said with air quotations. Camila sunk further into the sofa.

 

“Oh I have a final one then!” Ally yelled.

 

“You're confident you can get Lauren to lose?” Normani asked warily. Ally smiled smugly.

 

“Never have I ever had sex in a tour bus.” Lauren reluctantly put her finger down, as did Camila.

  
“What? You two!” Dinah screeched. Lauren’s eyes widened.

  
“No no no! Brad!” She yelped. Camila tensed before forcing herself to relax.

 

“You know who mine was so…” Camila shrugged.

 

“You and Dua got well acquainted then.” Dinah laughed. Camila threw a pillow at her face and pursed her lips in amusement.

  
“Shut it. Lo, you lose.” Camila grinned and Lauren raised her eyebrow.

 

“Yeah but who’s revealed more?” Lauren countered and Camila faltered.

 

\----

 

Hour twenty four was approaching. They were over half way. They’d made so many stops along the way. Dinah buying more food at each stop. Normani trying to stop her to no avail. Ally talking to Tommy at every chance. Camila teasing Ally and Lauren teasing Camila. Although they were  _ very _ different types of teasing.

 

It was subtle at first. Little comments and touches on the fly. Anything to try and even out the hold Camila had over Lauren since the popcorn incident and the Never Have I Ever game. Try as she might to seem unaffected, Camila was only human. A human who was susceptible to flirting and casual touches to send her around the bend nearing insanity.

 

Camila wasn’t sure how much more she could tolerate before she just jumped Lauren’s bones right there in front of whoever else was in the room. At this point she’d got tunnel vision whenever Lauren walked in the same room as her.

 

Currently it was Lauren sitting next to her at the little kitchen booth eating a McDonalds they’d got at the last stop. Ally and Normani were sitting across from them while Dinah was sitting on the counter across from them. If Lauren had just been sitting there Camila was positive she could survive and wait the hour it would take them to eat and chat before Camila could escape for some Lauren free air.

 

However, Lauren was not being as innocent as her face showed her to be. At some point Camila had changed into a pair of shorts, the bus was unbearably hot. Or maybe that was just Lauren. Either way Camila was now in shorts. Very short shorts. And Lauren’s hand was gently resting on her knee under the table. Camila was eating rather slowly at this point, vaguely listening to the conversation, still talking and laughing while being hyper aware to the warmth on her knee.

 

This she could deal with. She almost choked on a fry when Lauren’s hand trailed slightly higher on her bare leg.

  
“You okay Mila?” Ally, ever concerned about her bandmates, asked. Camila nodded and cleared her throat.

  
“Went down the wrong way.” She said meekly. Camila glanced at Lauren out of the corner of her eye and saw the smug smirk as she drank her milkshake. Camila grit her teeth and kept her mind clear.

 

The conversation continued and Lauren kept tracing random patterns on the smooth skin of Camila’s leg. When it drifted an inch higher, Camila’s knee hit the table in surprise and she slammed her hand down on top of Lauren’s. Camila turned her head and glared at Lauren who watched her smugly.

 

“You sure you're okay?” Normani asked, glancing between Lauren and Camila. Camila slowly looked over at Normani, trying to stop glaring at Lauren.

 

“I’m good.” She said through grit teeth as Lauren’s hand batted her hand off and landed back on her leg, her pinky finger grazing the edge of her shorts. Camila leaned close to Lauren after the other three had started talking again. “Lauren…” Okay that was too whiny, Camila rolled her eyes internally.

 

“Yes Camz?” Lauren asked, still eating with a smirk.    
  
“Stop.” Camila asked, a little too desperate for her likings. When Lauren didn’t reply she whimpered quietly. It was Dinah who noticed this time.

  
“Um, Mila… seriously what is up with you?” She asked. Camila choked on her words as the tips of Lauren’s fingers snuck under her shorts. Camila glared at Lauren who still just smiled smugly, trying to hide her laughter. Camila knew only one thing would get Lauren to stop. Unfortunately this was going to earn a lot of teasing but dammit she couldn’t take it much longer.

 

“Why don’t you ask Lauren, she’s the one with her hand on my thigh.” Camila looked at Lauren deadly sweet. Lauren blushed and suddenly there was no hand on her leg. However there was a very amused Normani, a slightly unamused Ally and a frustrated Dinah looking at them. Ally sighed and started up their conversation again. Lauren kept her hands to herself this time.

 

\----

 

It was hour thirty six when Dinah snapped. Camila could admit that the sexual tension between her and Lauren had been building basically since they met outside the bus this morning but God she’d never expected anything like this.

 

It was like they couldn’t even be in the same room anymore. They didn’t even have to be talking, just looking. Hell sometimes not even looking just existing together was enough. Camila was sure that Lauren’s own resolve was cracking, sure she’d been teasing Camila but a girl could only tease for so long until it was basically torture on herself as well. Didn’t help Camila gave as good as she got.

 

Not so long after dinner the girls had decided to watch another movie. Camila had jumped at the chance for revenge. She snuggled into Lauren’s side, toyed with the hem of her own shirt, ran her hand under Lauren’s shirt and along her abs, thumb just grazing the underside of her bra. By the end of the movie Lauren was a blushing mess and Camila was smug.

 

But yeah, it all blew up at hour thirty six. Only two hours left. The girls all decided to sleep away the last few hours as they’d been up for hours and hours. Camila had woken up and decided she wanted a banana so she got out her bunk slowly, still half asleep. She was rubbing her hand down her face when she came into contact with something going the other way down the aisle between the bunks.

  
Camila stumbled back into the wall between the bunks and felt an hand land on her hip, steadying her. Camila looked up and saw Lauren standing there with a wince.

 

“Sorry.” She muttered, not wanting to wake the others. Lauren smiled softly at her.

  
“I thought everyone was asleep.” Lauren replied. Camila shook her head, making her dizzy for a second.   
  
“Wanted a banana.” Camila mumbled. Lauren laughed quietly nodding her head.

 

“Of course.”

 

But Lauren didn’t move away or past. She just stayed, her hand gripping the curve of Camila’s hip lightly, her other hand holding her book, thumb holding her place. Camila stood there, leaning against the wall with a smile, letting herself get lost in Lauren’s piercing green eyes since there was no one around to tease her for her lingering staring. Camila subconsciously licked her lips as they were dry from sleep and saw Lauren’s eyes dip down to watch briefly.

 

Camila smirked internally, she knew she had as much control over Lauren as Lauren had over her but it was still nice to see it once in awhile. Camila shut her brain off and let her desires take over, her ran her hand gently up Lauren’s arm and let it curl around her neck, just scratching over her dragonfly tattoo. Lauren’s lips parted, her breath coming in heavy staccato bursts, the green of her eyes almost eclipsed by her pupils.

 

Camila was going to say something, something witty, suggestive and then leave Lauren all hot and bothered to grab her banana and go back to sleep but she was interrupted.

 

“For the love of Camren! You're fucking sexual tension  _ actually _ woke me up! I swear to God if you two don’t get your shit together I am going to lock you in the fucking bus bathroom until I hear one of you screaming the other's name!” Dinah yelled, her head poking out of her bunk curtain to curse at them before she aggressively pulled her curtain shut again.

 

Lauren had jumped back as soon as the loud voice started, her back slamming into the wall opposite Camila. Both of them blushing and stuttering around a sentence.

  
“So, um, I-I’m… re-reading… um…” Lauren fumbled as Camila did the same.

 

“R-right, uh, banana t-that wa-ay… errm, b-bye.” Camila ran out of the bunks, slamming the door shut behind her and sinking down to the floor, back sliding down the door.

 

Well shit. Now they’d have to talk about it.

 

\----

 

They haven’t talked about it. They’re literally pulling up to their final destination. A parking lot in LA. Near Dinah’s parents house, which they’d be staying in before going back in a week’s time. The last two hours had been awkward. Dinah had woken both Normani and Ally up so they knew what had happened. Camila had been avoiding Lauren like the plague which is impressive considering the size of the bus.

 

“Chancho…” Dinah said tentatively. Camila had taken to hiding in one the top bunks, no one would look there. Her curtain was pulled back. Apparently Dinah knew her too well.

  
“What?” Camila sighed.

 

“You need to talk to Lauren. It’s like you’ve killed her puppy.” Dinah said with a sad smile. Camila smiled.

  
“I’d never kill Leo.” Camila mumbled.

  
“She up there?” Lauren’s voice echoed in and Camila shook her head at Dinah who smirked and mouthed her sorry.

  
“Yup.” Dinah popped the p before disappearing from sight. Lauren’s face replaced hers a second later.

 

“Scooch over.” Lauren said. Camila frowned. Lauren poked her in the side and Camila got the message. She reluctantly made room for Lauren who hauled herself in with a grunt.

 

“Hi.” She said breathlessly, laying on her side, facing Camila. Camila gulped.

  
“Hi.” Camila whispered.

  
“Camz, you can’t avoid me forever.” Lauren said gently. Camila sulked slightly.

  
“I know.” She muttered. Lauren cracked a smile.

  
“Oh and I’ve known you were up here for hours.” She said smugly. Camila looked at her in disbelief.

  
“How?”    
  
“I know you Camz… that and I saw you trying to climb up here.” Lauren said with a grin. Camila blushed at that, it hadn’t been easy climbing up to the third row.

 

“Why now?” Camila asked. Lauren shrugged and traced Camila’s jaw with her fingertips.

 

“We’re stopping in like ten minutes.” Lauren said slowly. “I guess I was waiting for you to come to me but even Ally knew you wouldn’t.” Camila rolled her eyes and paused when Lauren’s finger came up to run lightly along her bottom lip, pulling it down as her finger trailed off her face.

 

“I don’t hear you talking about the sexual tension up there!” Dinah sang lightly.   
  
“Fuck off Dinah!” Lauren yelled back, twisting her body to poke her head out the bunk with a glare. Camila winced at the loud volume before smiling.

 

“I really like you Lauren.” She said quietly. Lauren’s head snapped around to face Camila with an excited smile on her face.

 

“I really like you too Camz.” Lauren replied. Camila smirked.

 

“No shit. I never would’ve guessed.” Camila teased. “Also,” Camila smacked Lauren on the arm and she yelped.

  
“What the hell?” Lauren rubbed at her arm and looked at Camila in shock.

 

“That was for touching me in front of the girls.” Camila snapped with a glint in her eyes. Lauren put her hand on Camila’s thigh and pulled it up over her hip, tugging Camila closer. Camila gasped and wrapped her arm over Lauren’s shoulder, draping it over her back while the other curled around Lauren’s neck.

 

“Well the girls aren’t here now…” Lauren said lowly. Camila gulped and nodded, Lauren’s hand trailing up from the back of Camila’s knee, inching up her thigh in a way similar to what she did earlier.

 

Camila didn’t have a reply. Not a verbal one anyway. She just leaned forward, finally capturing Lauren’s lips with her own. All the damn teasing lead up to this point and Camila is finally thanking the teasing. It was passionate, filled with affection and love yet tinged with a desperation that came from nearly five years of teasing each other.

 

“Yo Camren, we’re here!” Normani’s voice floated up the aisle and Lauren reluctantly pulled away. Camila smirked at the flush that started at the tips of Lauren’s ears, travelling across her cheeks, down her neck and spreading across her chest. Lauren was breathing heavily and her fingertips were once again just under the hem of Camila’s shorts.

 

“Come on, to be continued.” Camila whispered, nudging Lauren to jump out the bunk.

 

\----

 

They walked down the bus, hand in hand, Camila tugging a blushing and smiling Lauren behind her. The other three were waiting by the door with matching smirks on their faces.

  
“We didn’t interrupt anything did we?” Normani asked innocently, noticing the red marks down Lauren’s neck that were definitely not there when she went up to Camila. Yeah, they’d got distracted climbing down the bunks, i.e: Camila had pushed Lauren up against the wall and littered her neck and chest with bites and kisses before they started their exit.

 

“Nah, not really.” Camila said with a grin. Dinah rolled her eyes.

  
“Only took you five years but hey at least you got there.” She said, fistbumping Camila while Lauren glared at her.

 

“I sure as hell ain’t being in a room next to yours for the next week.” Ally said with a raised eyebrow and pursed lips.

 

“What hell no. These animals are sleeping in the backyard.” Dinah snickered. “Well, Walz is.”   
  
“Why am I the animal?” She asked indignantly. Dinah raised her eyebrow and unabashedly glanced down at Lauren’s chest. Camila followed her eyeline and bit her lip. She shrugged. 

 

“Hey, not like she was complaining.” Camila smirked. Lauren tugged Camila back and wrapped her arms around her waist.

 

“Shut it Camz.” She muttered. Camila laughed.

 

“So we standing around or going to Dinah’s?” She asked. The other girls grumbled and walked out the bus, laughing and teasing their friends. Camila turned around in Lauren’s arms and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

  
“I’m glad I came on this stupid road trip.” Camila sighed. Lauren smirked and began leading them out the bus.

 

“Oh me too. You're way better than the next season of Game Of Thrones.” Lauren said.

 

“Woah, I feel honoured.” Camila said, hand over her heart. Lauren nodded solemnly.

 

“You should be Camz. You should be.” Lauren wrapped her arm around Camila’s shoulder and grabbed her duffel bag in the other hand. The five of them started the short walk to Dinah’s, Lauren kissing Camila every few steps. Normani suddenly gasped before groaning.

 

“What?” Dinah asked in a panic.

 

“We should’ve left them alone with their UST.” Normani whined. Dinah frowned.

 

“Why?”   
  
“Now we have to put up with them all over each other on the way back.” She pointed out.

 

Ally, Dinah and Normani all groaned and looked back at the couple who were giggling and talking in hushed tones.

  
“Fuck sake Dinah. You didn’t think this through.” Ally grumbled. Dinah shook her head.

 

“And to think this road trip was all a ruse to get them together.” Dinah sighed. Normani nodded.

  
“Should’ve waited until the trip back to get them together. Hindsight is fucking twenty-twenty.” She said. The three of them took one last glance back at the couple, watching in pride as Lauren tipped Camila’s chin up to kiss her softly. All three sighed at the same time.

  
“Damn they’re so cute though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it (because I did) :)
> 
> Requests / comments / kudos all welcome and hmu on Tumblr and Wattpad both @viper476


End file.
